


Me Too, Endlessly

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Explicit Sex, F/F, G!P, Ymir is a lesbian youtuber, g!p Historia, historia is a beauty and fitness youtuber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: Both popular Youtubers, Ymir and Historia share an interesting friendship. Their fans ship them frantically and they do nothing to kill the fires of rumour. When Historia encourages Ymir to go for the woman she confesses she's fallen in love with, she's astonished to see a tweet directed at her, suspiciously like a confession. Afterwards, what else are they to do but have frantic sex at the gym shower?XxX“There is a woman I found, and I’ve fallen in love with her. But… I haven’t gathered the courage to tell her yet.”Historia’s stomach dropped. She wanted to pull her hand away, but she didn’t. Instead she forced herself to smile encouragingly.  “That’s amazing! You should tell her, Ymir. Go for it.”“I’m too scared to.”Ymir looked at her seriously. It was a look that pierced right through her, and Historia suddenly felt nervous. “Why?”





	Me Too, Endlessly

**Author's Note:**

> Written per specific request. Thank you darkforte!

XxX

XxX

“And that’ll be all for today’s gym vlog and training tips! Thanks for watching, and as always—”

“Like and subscribe!” Ymir interrupted from behind her.

Historia’s heart shot into her throat and she nearly dropped her camera. She whirled around, and there Ymir stood, grinning in amusement at her. She was drenched in sweat, causing her shirt and pants to stick to her incredibly toned body. Historia watched her swipe her damp hair off of her face and swallowed thickly.

“As my friend said,” she continued, outwardly nonplussed, “please like and subscribe. Since she’s here, maybe next video will be a collab.” She turned to give Ymir a stern look, making sure she caught it on camera, and then ended the video. She blew out a breath. “You asshole.”

Ymir slapped her wet towel over her shoulder, puffing out a laugh. “What? You know your fans love me.”

“Yeah, which is why I’d prefer not to have you steal them, you oaf.”

“Oh please, this oaf is hot as fuck and you love it.”

Historia decided not to follow that line of conversation. “I didn’t see you here earlier.”

Ymir lifted a brow at her. “I got here earlier than usual. I needed to blow off some steam, so I was swimming a bit. I just finished my back workout and I need a fucking drink.” Historia stared at the line of Ymir’s throat as she spoke. “Would you like to join me?”

Historia swallowed yet again. “I need to shower first.”

Ymir’s grin split wide. “Me too. Want to wash each other’s back?”

A swell of warmth filled Historia’s face, and her cock twitched between her legs. She refused to let herself get so aroused so easily just because of her dumb, gorgeous, very flirtatious friend. She slapped Ymir’s tummy hard—secretly loving the firmness—and then gathered her things.

“No, you sex maniac. But you’re welcome to follow me, and not watch me undress and not get into my shower.”

Ymir assumed a wounded expression. “Aw, come on. You know you want to.”

Yes, she very, very much did. But it was… complicated. As they made their way to the gym showers, Historia thought about their complicated past.

They had met at college, when both of them had been fledgling Youtubers. They had bonded specifically because of that, and had in fact helped each other out quite a bit in their creative process and filming in general. When Historia’s channel, which was focused on beauty and fitness, blew up, she decided to quit college and move back home to focus on her online career. She had been heartbroken to leave Ymir behind, but both of them had been incredibly mature about it. Historia had also started to develop some feelings for Ymir, but back then Ymir had been in an intense relationship and she hadn’t wanted to interfere with that.

They drifted apart once the distance stretched between them. Historia only heard of Ymir again some years later when some of her fans started to message her about some famous gay Youtuber that mentioned her. She at first thought it would turn into some petty internet fight, but when she had watched the video, she had been shaken. It was Ymir, then a million subscriber channel, and she had simply answered one question about any past crushes she regretted not telling. She had admitted it was Historia, and had even mentioned her channel.

Of course, Historia never mentioned that she had watched the video. Eventually, though, they got into contact again. When they did their first collab together, Historia had been so nervous and excited she nearly threw up before Ymir even arrived at her home. Fast forward another few years, and here they were. They had an intensely huge and passionate fanbase dedicated to their non-existent relationship, and for some reason both of them enjoyed adding fuel to that fire.

They openly flirted online. When they did videos together, they were often very suggestive. Once they had done a video where they played truth or dare, but allowed their viewers to ask questions or issue dares. One of them had been to kiss.

_“… and BigDykeEnergy dares—nice name by the way—Ymir, kiss Historia for one minute.”_

_They both paused, Historia suddenly flushing bright red. “What?”_

_“You heard the gay, we’ve gotta kiss.”_

_Ymir said it with full confidence and that insufferable smirk, but Historia saw a sudden fear in her eyes. Her heart felt like it was about to pop. “Um, I don’t think…”_

_Ymir’s face fell. “What, you don’t want to?”_

_How on earth was she supposed to say no to that? Ymir was looking at her like a kicked puppy, and of course Historia wanted to kiss her. She had wanted to kiss her, and more, for so long that she forgot a time before these feelings. So she agreed, and Ymir smirked again and set a timer on her phone._

_She expected them to just press their lips together for the minute, but the moment they kissed her entire body warmed and tingled, and then they were kissing for real, her hands in Ymir’s hair, Ymir’s warm palm cupping her cheek, their lips brushing and tongues sliding together. When Ymir’s phone rang after the minute was up, Historia had to tear herself away. She blinked at Ymir, heart pounding. Ymir looked at her wide eyed._

_“Damn, you’re a good kisser,” she husked._

_Historia blushed harder. She bolted and left the room, shouting that she needed to pee, but really, she had gotten a huge erection. It took a lot of gross imagining to finally get it down, and when she returned to Ymir to continue the video, Ymir kept giving her lingering looks. It took all of her willpower not to let her dick do all the thinking._

That kiss haunted Historia _all the time_. They had never spoken about it afterwards, but their fans had gone absolutely bumfuck wild. There were so many edits out there and gifs, and entire blogs dedicated to just that _one_ video. It was insane. Historia also totally, completely understood.

They undressed next to each other, not looking—as per Historia’s request—and then showered. Ymir chose the stall right beside hers and it was the most exquisite torture, to know that Ymir was so close to her, naked and wet and incredibly attractive. Historia tried her damn hardest, but she couldn’t get the dirty thoughts out of her mind. All of her blood rushed downwards and she watched, helpless, as her cock stiffened until it was fully hard.

“Fuck,” she cursed softly under her breath.

“Did you say something?” Ymir called from her stall.

Historia swallowed. Her heart jumped in both fright and excitement. Ymir was right there… so close, so close she could—

“Yes!” Historia shouted back. “I dropped the soap, and swore.”

Ymir laughed and continued whatever it was she was doing—probably washing herself. _Good god, Historia, don’t imagine Ymir in here with you, don’t imagine her in there, doing what you’re about to do._

She had no choice. Ymir just… excited her so much that if she didn’t take care of this now, she could definitely expect this again later, at a time where she couldn’t take care of it. Fingers trembling, Historia wrapped a hand around her cock and started to jerk herself off hard and furiously. Ymir started to hum next door, so Historia pressed her forehead against the slick wall, shut her eyes tight, let the water splatter against her strong shoulders and down her back, and furiously stroked her cock until she came with a muffled cry. The moment she released everything she had, she let her cock go and nearly collapsed forward. Her cock softened and went limp against her thigh, and she exhaled a huge breath.

“Historia?”

She jumped. Ymir was no longer in the shower and the water her been switched off. She hadn’t even noticed, and for a terrifying second she thought maybe Ymir had heard her.

“Are you nearly done? I’m going to get dressed so long. I’ll meet you outside by my car.”

Historia shakily straightened and cleared her hoarse throat. “Yeah! Just rinsing my hair. I’ll be out in a few minutes. I’ll catch you there.”

“Cool.”

She didn’t sound out of the ordinary, so she probably hadn’t heard. Historia waited for Ymir’s footsteps to disappear, and then she sucked in huge breaths and released them loudly. _Holy shit._ She felt ashamed for masturbating in a public place, so she took her soap and made sure to clean up properly and then hurriedly washed and rinsed herself off. She nearly raced back to her clothes when she stepped out of the shower, and when she was dry and clothed, she met Ymir, as promised, in the parking lot.

Ymir was leaning against her car, chewing on her lower lip and tapping away on her phone. “Hey,” she said absently, brow creasing.

Historia stopped beside her, heart thudding hard. “Hey. You okay?”

Ymir sighed and put her phone away. “Remember that girl I went on a date with last week?”

They climbed in her car after Historia dumped her bag in her own car. “Uh, Mina, right?”

“Yeah. She ghosted me after.”

Historia frowned. “What a bitch.”

Ymir snorted loudly. “Right? I mean, we didn’t have the best date, actually. She was really… demure? I mean, I like girls that are feminine and soft but she was just so boring and I had to carry the conversation the whole time. But I thought, let me give it a try, since I’m painfully single and I really need to get laid.” They stopped at a red light and Ymir dropped her chin down onto her steering wheel. She sighed loudly. “She stopped responding, so I just deleted her number.”

Historia’s heart ached at Ymir’s crestfallen expression. “Ymir…” She put a comforting hand against Ymir’s leg. “You will find someone, you know. You’re an amazing person and you’re so attractive. The right girl is out there for you, I promise.”

The light turned green and Ymir straightened. She cast an odd look over at Historia. “What about you, His? Anyone caught your eye?”

Historia looked out of the window and watched the cars passing by. The darkness was broken by the bright lights of the cars and surrounding streetlights, and it made her feel oddly lonely despite having Ymir right there. “No one’s caught my eye.”

“Why not?”

“I just… haven’t really…”

“That sucks. Being lonely sucks. I’m tired of coming home to an empty flat with only myself to fuck, you know? Masturbation can only be good for taking the edge off when you need it.”

Historia’s ears started to burn. Had Ymir actually heard her? She would be horrified if she had. Ymir’s channel was all about sexual health and attraction to women, so she was really open about her sexuality, but still…

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” Historia agreed.

“Look at us, two attractive women, single together.” She grinned suggestively, lifting the suddenly despondent mood. Historia caught the suggestion and hid her embarrassment and excitement well. Instead she met it with her own amusement.

“Oh?”

“You know, I think our fans are onto something.”

They arrived at the restaurant that Ymir loved. “You can actually have a rational thought?”

Ymir laughed loudly as they climbed out of the car. “Excuse me, I happen to be the lesbian that can drive, cook _and_ has the brain cell.”

Historia laughed. “Look at you, the full package.”

They walked into the restaurant grinning at each other, and Ymir requested her usual seat in a booth towards the back, by the window. It overlooked a small dam. The trees around the dam were all covered in small twinkling lights. Many couples were out there, walking about and holding hands, and usually in the darkest shadows, making out. Historia stared out of the window at them, suddenly extremely envious.

“Do you think you’ll end up with a man or a woman?” Ymir asked her suddenly, setting the drink menu aside.

Historia tapped a finger against her lips. “Either one, probably. Depends on who I fall in love with.” _It’s you right now, though, Ymir. You._

Ymir smiled. “At least you have double the chance of finding the right person.”

“Eh, being bisexual isn’t all that great.”

“Hey, you’re great and you’re bi.”

“Yeah. I’m just tired of people being idiots about it, you know?”

“Yeah, I know. I’ll fight anyone who invalidates who you are. You’re bi even if you’re with a man. Why is that so difficult to understand? Like with me, I’ve openly stated that I’d totally date a trans woman. Because she’s still a woman? And people were messaging me for days freaking the fuck out. Like, she’s a woman? I love women? It’s really not a puzzle. People exhaust me.” She rubbed a finger against her temple.

Historia rested her chin against her fist and grinned. Ymir was so… beautiful. The dim lights around them made her brown skin glow, and her eyes were golden like this. Her freckles looked more pronounced and she was definitely more alert and vibrant after her workout. Historia knew that she did an intense routine.

“How are you such a wonderful person?” she blurted without thinking.

Ymir looked at her, eyes widening a little. She looked away sheepishly. “I wouldn’t call myself that. It’s taken a lot to be who I am today.”

Historia couldn’t stop herself. She reached out and covered Ymir’s hand with her own. “I know you’ve been struggling with it, Ymir, but I really think you’ll find a woman who will fall so deeply in love with you that you’ll never remember what being lonely feels like. You are an incredible person. You always have been. I’ve seen you grow so much and you’re such an inspiration to the young queer kids who watch your videos. You actually make an impact, a positive one. Have more faith in yourself.”

Ymir cheeks looked a bit more flushed than usual, and noticing that made Historia’s heart skip a beat. _Crap._ _I was a bit too honest there._

“Actually,” Ymir replied, looking away and down at their hands. Her throat bobbed as she swallowed. “There is a woman I found, and I’ve fallen in love with her. But… I haven’t gathered the courage to tell her yet.”

Historia’s stomach dropped. She wanted to pull her hand away, but she didn’t. Instead she forced herself to smile encouragingly.  “That’s amazing! You should tell her, Ymir. Go for it.”

“I’m too scared to.”

Ymir looked at her seriously. It was a look that pierced right through her, and Historia suddenly felt nervous. “Why?”

“Because she’s just so beyond my league, and I worry that I’ll ruin things by telling her.”

“Has she ever shown you that she might react badly?”

“Not really, no. She’s incredibly sweet and understanding. We’re very close.”

Historia tried to think about who this girl could be. She didn’t know all of Ymir’s friends, but she did know plenty of them. A lot were also Youtubers. She remembered one of them, Sasha. She had a mukbang channel and she and Ymir often did videos together. They also had a fanbase. People liked to ship them, and they were definitely very close. Or it could be her other friend, Nanaba. She ran a blog about her dogs, often featuring Ymir when she needed help for something. Historia’s chest hurt.

“Well, I think you should try telling her.”

Ymir stared at her silently for a long moment. Historia felt like she was missing something, but then Ymir grinned and she allowed herself to relax. They ordered drinks and sank into easy, familiar conversation. Ymir took a quick picture of them and posted it on her Instagram, inciting their shippers. Historia immediately received notifications of being tagged in the comments, and she laughed softly when she went through some of the thirsty, dirty comments.

“Wow, people really want us together.”

She looked up and caught Ymir staring at her. She looked away quickly, suddenly embarrassed, and Historia furrowed her brow. That look had been oddly tender. “Yeah well, we’re both hot as fuck. I think we’d definitely work well together.”

Historia agreed with a laugh. Of course, Ymir wasn’t being serious. She was only playing along with her fans. She liked to do that, so Historia refused to get her hopes up. She was also afraid—of losing Ymir.

They spent most of the evening together until it was time to leave. Ymir dropped her off by her car at the gym, and gave her a two-fingered salute from her brow before she left. Historia stared after her car as she drove away, chest buzzing.

Later, when she climbed into bed, she opened twitter and clicked on a notification that she had been tagged by Ymir in a tweet. She had tweeted a few minutes ago, and what she wrote made Historia’s heart seize. She shot up in bed, blinking hard, chest heaving.

That night, Historia dreamt only of Ymir. She dreamt of her lips, of kissing them and being consumed by them, of tasting Ymir’s tongue and much more of her. She dreamt of Ymir’s fingertips gliding over her skin, of herself finally sinking inside of Ymir and of them being one, together, complete. When she woke, she was sweaty and she had come in her sleep. She was still hard even after that, so she slid a hand into her silk boxers and touched herself while imagining that it was Ymir, and she whined and panted into the early morning air, with only one word on her lips as she came.

“ _Ymir._ ”

XxX

Ymir stared hotly at her across the gym as she lifted weights. Historia was on a treadmill, but she kept her eyes glued to Ymir’s spot and watched as her muscles pulled taut and the sweat slid down her body. Ymir had discarded her shirt and was just in her sports bra while she worked out, and when she turned to work on her shoulders, Historia stared longingly at the strong muscles of her back and shoulders.

A few days had passed since their night together having drinks and since that tweet. Their fans had gone wild, obviously, and many people messaged her asking if that had been directly for her. She didn’t really know. Ymir hadn’t mentioned it, and because of their often-busy schedule they hadn’t really been able to meet up again. Historia was haunted by it, though. She didn’t want to desperately hope that Ymir had basically confessed to her with that tweet, but she was terrified to think it, for Ymir to only laugh at her and say it was a stunt for her fans, or a meaningless flirt as usual.

Historia swallowed. She wanted to know, but Ymir had made no move to approach her at all. They had seen each other in the gym a few times since then, and Ymir often sent her long, lingering looks, but she didn’t walk by or speak to her. Historia was too nervous to do it herself but she was going absolutely crazy wondering why Ymir wasn’t doing anything about it.

When she hopped off the treadmill and wiped her face with her towel, she was hit by a sudden realization—Ymir was waiting for her to bring it up. There was no other explanation. The stares, that tweet, the distance… it all meant Ymir had made a statement, a very obvious one, and she was waiting for Historia to ask her or to answer her, or something. Ymir didn’t do things like _that_ just for fun. That had been a very serious thing to tweet about. It was public and out there, and it was so very Ymir. Historia remember their conversation from that night.

_“That’s amazing! You should tell her, Ymir. Go for it.”_

Was this it? Had Ymir taken her advice? Was Historia the woman she had been talking about? It was too much to hope, but Historia’s chest hurt too much. She was tired of waking up aroused and alone, left to tend to her need herself. She was tired of pretending like she wasn’t so deeply and insanely in love with Ymir.

At the very least, Ymir wouldn’t hate her. Ymir wasn’t like that.

Steeling her nerves, Historia gathered her things and headed over to Ymir. She was working out alone. Grunting softly as she did pull ups on a bar. Historia stood behind her and watched, in awe and mesmerized as Ymir’s arms strained and her shoulder muscles pulled tight. Sweat dripped off of her but she didn’t seem to care, even when her rhythm wavered and she cursed softly, clearly tired. She kept going, to Historia’s astonishment, until she finally grunted and then dropped down, swaying.

“You’re going to kill one of your fans with those muscles one day,” Historia spoke before Ymir turned around.

Ymir startled. “Jesus fuck!” She pressed a hand to her chest. “You fucking scared me.”

Historia cracked a smile. “I know.”

Ymir lifted a brow at her. “Done just staring at me, then?” She grabbed her towel and wiped the sweat from her face. She also grabbed her bottle and drank for a long, silent moment. Historia stared at her throat as it worked. God, how was she so alluring? Historia could already feel herself getting worked up. She was covered in sweat again, but not because of the workout. Her heart was racing.

“Yeah,” she said softly.

Ymir dumped her bottle into her gym bag. “I assume you saw my tweet.”

“I did.”

Ymir straightened and gave her a searching look, but Historia couldn’t bring herself to continue speaking. Her heart felt like it was beating directly in her ears. Ymir frowned then and took the step forward. She lifted her hands and cupped Historia’s face in them, her warm palms against Historia’s cheeks. “How dare you,” she said softly, slowly, “dare me to dare fall in love with you.” She stared openly and with vulnerability into Historia’s eyes.

_Oh my god._

“I made her go because I knew she could do better,” Historia responded, barely above a whisper, “and now I wonder if I should’ve just been better.”

Ymir inched closer. “We fell for the idea of each other, and ideas are dangerous things to fall for.”

Historia clutched at Ymir’s arms, breaths almost gasps. Ymir was still inching closer, staring deeply into her eyes. “Thinking of you is a poison I drink often.”

Their lips were almost touching then, but Ymir was smiling. “Look at us,” she said softly, “talking in poems.”

Historia inhaled shakily. “That’s so us, right?”

Ymir laughed softly. “You’re my fate, this once and always.”

Ymir pressed forward, and then they were finally kissing. Colours exploded behind Historia’s eyes as she realized what had just happened, what they had just done. Ymir enveloped her in an embrace and Historia wrapped her arms around her shoulders, and they kissed hungrily and lovingly, and Historia had never been kissed like that before. It burned her from the inside out, and she ached from the force of it—but a delicious ache, the sort a tortured soul craved.

Ymir’s kisses intoxicated her. She didn’t know how, but they ended up at the shower, and she was shoving Ymir, both of them nude, into one of the stalls. Ymir got the water running before Historia had her against the wall, and they both groaned into each other’s mouths as they pressed their naked bodies together. Ymir’s nipples had grown to stiff points and Historia enjoyed the feeling of them and her soft breasts against her own. The hot water poured over them both, washing the sweat away, but the steam rose and filled the space between them and Historia shivered from the force of everything.

“I love you,” Ymir gasped into her mouth. “I’m in love with you, Historia.”

Historia tilted her head back to allow Ymir’s lips to caress the soft skin there. “Me too,” she said breathlessly. “Me too, endlessly, Ymir.”

The air was impossibly warm in the shower stall. Historia barely even heard the water hitting the slick tile beneath them, even as she slid hungrily down Ymir’s body, kissing her brown skin and darting her tongue out to swirl around every errant freckle she spotted. Ymir encouraged her with breathy moans, and when Historia finally situated between her legs, Ymir stared down with glazed, hungry eyes.

“Can I?” Historia asked her. She could smell Ymir’s arousal, could see the way her pink folds glistened with her own wetness. Her mouth watered.

“This, and everything else,” Ymir answered, biting her lip. “Yours.”

Historia smiled sweetly up at her. She couldn’t believe this was really happening, but it was. Finally, it was.

Historia didn’t dive in immediately. She took her time kissing and nipping along Ymir’s thighs, forcing little whines from Ymir that only worked her up more. She caressed circles around Ymir’s hip with her fingertips, and then finally gave in and covered Ymir’s dripping sex with her mouth. She used a broad stroke with the flat of her tongue to get a good taste of her, and groaned sensually when Ymir’s taste hit her. It was undeniably Ymir, and it too intoxicated her. Ymir’s hands sank into her hair, twining, but she didn’t tug.

Historia explored her thoroughly first. She tasted her everywhere, ran her tongue from her soaked entrance up to her labia, between her pink folds and eventually the clit within. Ymir sighed with every swipe of her tongue, and when Historia finally drew her clit into her mouth, her body went rigid and she groaned.

Historia started with the full intent to send Ymir to nirvana. She tried a few different directions and angles, finally settled on a swirling motion that made Ymir’s hips buck so hard she nearly slipped and ruined the moment. Instead she gripped onto Ymir’s hip with one hand and used the other to part her lips, and then she worked her clit like an instrument.

“Historia, fuck,” Ymir groaned loudly—too loud. If anyone was in here with them, they definitely heard that. It only sent a wave of excitement through her.

“Mm,” she mumbled against Ymir’s throbbing flesh, the vibration making Ymir squirm.

“You’re so good that this,” Ymir moaned down at her. “You’re so… _oh fuck…_ ” Historia sucked softly on her clit and _then_ Ymir tugged at her hair. She wanted to grin, but moaned instead. With her free hand she dipped lower and then slid a single finger inside.

Ymir was scorching hot and her inner muscles rippled around Historia’s digit. She thrust slowly, in time with the stroking of her tongue, and then added a second finger. She rubbed them up against Ymir’s inner wall, eventually hitting the perfect spot, and then Ymir was grinding hard against her face and panting harshly, coming so beautifully and obscenely that Historia had a minor orgasm herself, just witnessing it from down on her knees. Ymir fluttered around Historia’s fingers and between her lips, and then she came down from the high and pulled Historia up onto her feet.

Historia smirked at her. “Too breathless to speak?”

Ymir laughed and kissed her. “God,” she said, voice thick, “that was amazing.”

“Thanks. I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.”

They kissed again, long and languid, and then Ymir broke away to pepper kisses along her throat, chest, breasts and tummy, and turned them around. Historia’s breath hitched when Ymir left a red mark at the juncture of her thigh. Her cock was standing proudly, very excited to join in on the moment. She had never been _this_ hard before, and Ymir seemed impressed by it. She first wrapped her hand around the base and gave an experimental stroke, and Historia’s head fell back against the tile, eyes screwing shut.

“Fuck,” she groaned.

“Wow, you must be really sensitive.”

Ymir pumped her hand a few more times, only watching curiously as she did. Historia forced her eyes to stay open so she could watch. Ymir caught her gaze, and then she smirked dangerously and Historia opened her mouth to comment, but then Ymir let her cock slide all the way beyond her lips and the slick warmth was overwhelming. Ymir moaned and the sensation was intense.

Historia had no idea Ymir could be this good. She stroked the lower half of Historia’s cock with her slick fist, and used her mouth on the top, suckling gently on the head whenever she pulled it out. When she realized that Historia was especially sensitive just below the head on the underside, she focused the slide of her tongue there.

“You’re beautiful,” Ymir whispered, mouth still full with Historia.

Her heart skipped into her throat. Looking down, at Ymir on her knees, cheeks hollowed as she sucked and bobbed her head, made it all too much. Historia felt it, opened her mouth and choked out “ _I’m—”_ and then she came. It was burning and consuming, and Historia’s entire body shook as she experienced the single most intense orgasm of her life. When her soul finally slammed back into her body, she was breathing so loudly that it muted the tapping of the water on the floor, and Ymir’s face dripped with her come.

“Welcome back,” Ymir told her smugly, cleaning her up before finally standing.

Historia watched her clear the come from her face underneath the now cold water, and then Ymir reached out and shut the tap off. She clearly intended for them to leave, but Historia grabbed her hand, slammed her against the wall and then kissed her. They both groaned when Historia’s cock pressed against her thigh.

“Not yet,” Historia whispered. “I’m not done yet.”

Ymir lifted a brow, but she seemed pleased by their new position. “Fuck me, then,” she said with a rakish grin. She leaned in and levelled her lips with Historia’s ear. “I need you inside of me.”

That was all of the taunting Historia needed. She grabbed her cock, aligned it with Ymir’s entrance, and then slowly slid inside. Ymir bit down on her lip and Historia stared intently at her face as she felt her length disappear inside. Ymir fluttered around her, already sending sparks of pleasure through her. The position was a little off due to their height difference, but that didn’t matter.

Ymir was so beautiful, the way her face contorted in pleasure; how her brows drew together, how her eyes squeezed shut and her teeth dug into her lower lip.

Historia wanted to melt into her, become one with her and never leave. She started a feverish pace, desperate to make Ymir come like this, filled with _her_ , nothing but her. Ymir’s arms wrapped around her neck and held on tight, and their foreheads pressed together. Historia stared down between them and watched the way Ymir stretched around her cock, how her skin pulled with every thrust out. She watched the way Ymir’s breasts bounced every time she slammed back in.

Ymir started to meet her halfway, and then they were desperately grinding against each other, mouths moulded, sharing breaths and moans. The shower was off, no longer masking their noises, but Historia didn’t care at all. All she could care about was Ymir’s heat around her, the quivering in her muscles as she neared release, and then the soft cry she uttered when she finally got there, inner muscles clamping down, rippling. That was all Historia needed, too, and she came and Ymir swallowed her shout. She still moved her hips, gliding in and out of Ymir softly, bringing them both down, until she could breathe again.

They pulled apart, newly sweaty and panting. Ymir swept some of Historia’s long hair over her shoulder and pressed a kiss against her throat.

“We need to shower again,” she said.

Historia nodded. “My place.”

Ymir trailed her fingertips along Historia’s cheek, then traced the swollen lines of her lips. “Any place,” Ymir told her. “So long as it’s with you.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome! If you'd like to see how you can support me, visit my blog at danijaynel. All poems by atticus


End file.
